101 formas de atrapar a Light
by linoone996
Summary: 101 one-shots o drabbles sobre como posiblemente L pudo atrapar a Light. Parodias sin sentido alguno con motivo de causar risa. Humor&Parodia.
1. Chapter 1: No 101 El Taxi

Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

¡Hola! Soy linoone996, ahora les explicare la temática de este fic, verán 101 formas posibles, y por supuesto sin sentido, de cómo L pudo atrapar a Light. Todos serán sueños y por eso son sin sentido. Así es… digamos que todo esto es un AU. En donde L siempre ganaran por lo menos en los sueños de Kira xDDD.

Ahora disfruten el fic y de la manera número 101. Sí serán 101 drabbles o one-shots… ¡Lean!

Light iba de regreso a su casa decidió tomar un taxi, pero lamentablemente el chico había olvidado su billetera.

—Oye chico ¿vas a pagarme? —Preguntó el conductor.

—No puedo, olvide mi billetera. —Contestó el chico.

—Oh bueno, sabes admiro mucho a Kira si fueras el te daría el viaje gratis y un masaje de pies. —Confesó el taxista.

—Uhmmmm ¿un masaje de pies? Suena razonable... ¡Yo soy Kira! —Exclamó Light mientras sacaba la lengua como un loco maniático.

—Solo eso quería escuchar. —Dijo una voz misteriosa.

Y de la nada el taxista resulto ser el gran genio L.

— ¡Pero tu estas muerto L! ¡Yo te mate! —Gritó Kira.

—No Light no me mataste, tampoco a ellos. —Indicó L mientras señalaba a los asientos del taxi que se transformaron en Mello y Near

—¨Pero ¿cómo? Bueno por lo memos no es mi peor pesadilla. —Habló light.

—Oh eso crees tú pero mira. —Insinuó L.

Y de la nada se abrió la puerta del taxi y entra la mayor admiradora de Kira es decir Light, Misa Amane.

— ¡¿Misa?! ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!. —Gritó Light Yagami* mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía en posición fetal.

Y… de repente abrió los ojos, despertó en su casa muy feliz.

— ¡Sigo vivo! Y.. ¡Misa no está aquí! ¡Aleluya! —Exclamó el de la Death Note.

De repente sintió que alguien lo observaba y vio un búho que tenía el peinado de L.

— ¿L? —preguntó extrañado Light.

Luego de eso el animal lo atacó.

Fin de la número 101.

*= Recuerdo o informo que Yagami al revés es I´m a gay que significa en español "Soy gay" xDDD.

Pista del siguiente capítulo: Habrá un repartir de pizza, estará light xDDD, L y Mello junto con Near. ¡Suerte para adivinar como es!

Si les gusto, si se rieron, si quiere la continuación dejen reviews.

Atte. Linoone996.


	2. Chapter 2: No 100 La pizza

Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

¡Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic sin sentido de Death Note, como recordaran les di pistas de este capítulo ¿Adivinaron de que se trata? Espero que sí, Ahora lo que tanto han esperado ¡La manera número cien de atrapar a Light! Espero que les guste.

* * *

Light estaba descansando tranquilamente es su casa sentado en su sofá, hasta que tocan la puerta.

— ¿Quién toca la estúpida puerta? —Se preguntó a si mismo Light es decir, Kira—. Mama, hermana, cualquier persona que no conozca solo abran la puerta. —Pidió el chico de la Death Note—. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo en esta casa? ¡Todo yo, todo yo, todo yo!

Light se levanto de su sofá y fue a abrir la puerta muy enojado y el que tocaba la puerta no era más que un simple repartidor de pizza.

—Hola, traigo una pizza para el señor Light Yagami jejejeje Yagami. —Se burló el repartidor de Light.

— ¿Qué le da tanta risa? —Preguntó Kira es decir Light.

—No es nada es solo su apellido Yagami suena como….

—Y eso a usted que le importa, además yo no pedí una pizza yo pedí una hamburguesa con doble queso. —Reclamó Light.

—Eh, me espera un momento….

El repartidor se va y de un arbusto sale un repartidor de hamburguesas.

—Hola le traigo su hamburguesa con doble queso. —Hablo el repartidor de hamburguesas.

—Ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre. —Informó Light.

—Genial serán un millón de yenes.

— ¡Un millón de yenes! ¿Acaso está hecha de oro?

—Bueno el queso es importado de…

—Cállese, pero como puede valer un millón de yenes.

—Oiga ¿quiere su hamburguesa o no?

— Pero no tengo tanto dinero.

—Oh, que lastima tiene sus ingredientes favoritos, solo mírela.

En ese momento el repartidor de hamburguesas empezó a restregar la hamburguesa en la cara de Light.

— ¡Bueno ya entendí! —Exclamo Light.

—Le podría dar esta hamburguesa gratis si fuera Kira.

— ¿Dijo Kira?

—Sí.

— Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Light camino hacia la sala de su casa, para luego sentarse en su sofá y tener pensamientos sobre su amada hamburguesa.

—"_¿Qué hago? Revelo mi identidad o pruebo mi amada hamburguesa con doble queso". _

En ese momento Light vio una foto de el abrazando su Death Note y luego vio otra de el comiendo una enorme hamburguesa, En ese preciso momento Light toma su decisión y sale de su casa.

— ¡Yo soy Kira! —Gritó Light mientras se desabrochaba su camisa y mostraba un tatuaje que decía "Kira ama las hamburguesas".

—Solo eso quería saber. —Dijo el supuesto repartidor de hamburguesas.

—No puede ser eres L te destruiré. —Dijo Light mientras le pegaba al repartidor

—Yo no soy el repartidor, Light. —Dijo una voz extraña.

—Entonces ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Light mientras pisaba la hamburguesa.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele. —Reprochó la voz misteriosa.

—No puede ser eres mi hamburguesa, que asco y te di una mordida mientras no veías. —Dio a entender Light Mientras la hamburguesa se volvía L.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto L mientras veía su peinado—. ¡Ahhhhhhh! Mi peinado de un millón de yenes arruinado.

—Oh, por eso la hamburguesa era de un millón de yenes. —Dedujo Light.

—Light serás arrestado, no solo por ser Kira también porque arruinaste mi peinado. —Informo L.

—Por favor ese peinado ya estaba arruinado desde que te lo hiciste. —Presumió Light

—Se acabo, Near, Mello salgan de su escondite. —Ordenó L.

En ese momento el repartidor de hamburguesas se quita la máscara y resulto ser Mello Luego de eso volvía el repartidor de pizzas que resulto ser Near.

—Ahora prepárate para tu peor pesadilla Light Yagami. —Habló Near mientras abría la caja de la pizza y la comida chatarra se volvía Misa.

— ¡¿Misa?! ¡Noooooooooooooooo, otra vez noooooooo! —Gritó Light como un loco demente.

Luego de eso Light despertó en su habitación.

— ¡Sigo vivo! y sin misa por aquí, espera un momento, ¡El búho L! —Exclamo Light luego de eso el chico de la Death Note cierra su ventana—. ¿Porque todavía siento que me observan? —Volteo hacia el otro lado y se encontró con un reloj en forma de L—. No recuerdo haber comprado un reloj tan feo.

— ¡Te llego la hora Light! —Exclamó una voz misteriosa.

— ¡No es posible!

Después el reloj se derritió y convirtiéndose en una sustancia parecida al agua, la cual se dirigió a Kira y lo empezó a ahogar.

Fin de la forma número cien.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Agradezco que les haya agradado está loca idea que salió de mi imaginación… Responderé los reviews y les daré la pista del siguiente capítulo…

Lucy Jeevas: Gracias por tu review, y sé que te reirás mucho en el futuro.

Guest: ¡Me alegro que te hayas matado de la risa! Aquí tienes la siguiente, y verás pronto las otras. Y como veras L aparecerá también mucho. ¡Te agradezco el review!

Dark Mudblood: Aquí tienes el otro capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y que sigas riéndote. Te doy las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo.

LPgaboLP: Mil gracias por el review y por leerlo. Y sé quién eres. Por cierto Misa aparecerá mucho xDDD CofEn todos los capitulosCof.

BBangel: Gracias por elogiar mi forma de escribir, espero que te hayas reido mucho. En verdad tu review me animo para escribir este xDDD, pues no estaba algo seguro de la idea, y sí está muy loca xD. Ya verás que te reirás con los otros eh… noventa y nueve faltantes.

Zachy-chan: ¡Agradezco profundamente a ti Zachy-chan, por tu review! Te seguirás riéndote con los siguientes capítulos, de igual forma cuídate.

Pistas del siguiente capítulo: Es en el centro comercial, habrá referencia de comida mexicana, estará Misa, Light, L, Mello, Near y si es posible Watari.

¡Gracias por leer! Si les gusto, si se rieron, si se divirtieron, si quieren la continuación, dejen reviews y actualizare lo más pronto posible.

Atte. Linoone996.


End file.
